


Why Do We Need Men At All?

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: This was so unfair.He‘dhad five minutes of fun (okay, it did lasta littlelonger), and nowshehad to endure nine months of a foreign entity taking over her body.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Why Do We Need Men At All?

**Why Do We Need Men At All?  
**

Mac watched Will walk into the open kitchen to get her the usual mug of tea she always drank before going to bed.

This was so unfair.  
 _He‘_ _d_ had five minutes of fun (okay, it did last _a little_ longer), and now _she_ had to endure nine months of a foreign entity taking over her body. Despite the absolute thrilling happiness about having a child, it almost felt like for the past eight and a half months she hadn‘t done anything except throwing up, getting fat, retaining water and having to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

Admittedly, thanks to her pregnancy hormones and Will being extremely turned on by the changes in her figure, at least the sex had been amazing during the first months, but right now she was too exhausted to even think about that.

While for some reason Will still seemed to think she looked like a goddess, she herself felt more like an elephant carrying a manatee inside her petite body. And if they _did_ get around to it, the only possible position nowadays was her riding him, which of course was _really_ _nice_ , but sometines she just wanted something different. Being taken against the wall, over the dining table or even being relentlessy pounded into the mattress. Not. Possible.

To make it worse, he had even taken all the fun out of the one thing that could give a pregnant woman at least some power over her husband, leave her satisfied that he at least had to suffer a little bit as well: cravings.

Where was the fun in demanding anything they usually didn‘t have at home, when he would simply call the service and have it delivered to their doorstep?

Even if she insisted she just _had to have_ the rarest, non-greenhouse grown exotic fruit that was nowhere to be found in New York City in January, he could just have it flown in on the next plane from any tropical place around the world.

That proved it once and for all: Never marry a millionaire!

And on top of it all he didn‘t even argue with her anymore!

She was cooped up in their apartment most of the day, and, because it was a high risk pregnancy, she wasn‘t even allowed to work from home, not even a couple hours per day. So when he came home after the show, she was good and ready to discuss the day with him – politics, the stories they had run and especially telling him what he could have done better in her opinion - And what did he do?

Did he hit back at her?

Did he defend his show, his staff and his positions?

Of course not!

Instead he just smiled, said ‚Yes, Dear.‘ and asked if she had eaten dinner!

She could needle him as much as she wanted, he took it all in a stride and his voice never changed. He indulged her every mood and never even showed the tiniest bit of impatience.

She thought back to the other day, when Will had entered their apartment and she had been in an especially foul mood.

„ _Honey, I‘m home!“_

„ _Finally!“ Mac scrambled to get up from the couch, but had barely managed to get in an upright position when Will stepped up to her. „What took you so long?“_

„ _I‘m sorry, Charlie needed to talk to me after the show. He sends his love, by the way.“_

„ _Yeah, yeah… But what were you thinking, letting the senator just ramble on? You should have stopped him and gotten him back to the point. Didn‘t Jim tell you to do that? I will need to speak with him and…“_

„ _It‘s fine, Hon, you are right.“ Will leaned down to kiss her. „I will talk to him tomorrow; it won‘t happen again.“_

 _Mac frowned._ _„What was the plan for that interview? How did it get away from you?“_

 _Her husband indulgently shook his head „No talk about work, Mac, doctor‘s orders._ _Are you hungry?“_

 _She snapped._ _„_ _For God‘s sake, I‘m pregnant and not mentally incapacitated! I‘m supposed to lie down, what I‘m doing for most of the day._ _A_ _nd._ _I_ _t._ _D_ _rives._ _M_ _e._ _C_ _razy! I w_ _ill_ _not shut down my brain_ _as well_ _and spend my time watching ‚_ _Days of our Lives‘ or ‚Judge Judy‘, as much as you want me to!_

_Will, who_ _had already moved a few steps towards the kitchen, came back and sat down next to her. „Honey, I don‘t want you to do anything you don‘t want.“_

„ _Which means, you want me to do_ what I want _, and right now that is to talk about tonight‘s show.“_

„ _Okay.“ He leaned back and held her gaze. „Jim suggested to let the_ _s_ _enator_ _run himself into the ground, and I agreed. So I just let him talk and dismantle his own argument.“_

„ _You‘re the anchor and you need to keep control. As a prosecutor you have to lead the argument and can‘t just wait for a surprise turnaround. You know that!“_

 _Will took her hand. „Of course I know that, and Jim does, too. After all, you trained him. But in this case we took the interview prep into account, and we knew that t_ _he senator_ _was on edge already. The chance of him going rogue was good, but even if he hadn‘t done it, I would have gotten him to contradict himself on air. You know that.“_

„ _It‘s_ my job _to know that, and...“_

„ _Jim‘s job…“ He had muttered the words under his breath, but she had still heard them, and_ _he immediately_ _saw_ _Mac‘s eyes suddenly fill up with tears and her lips start_ _to_ _quiver._ ‚Oh fuck, another one of those mood swings.‘

„ _Are… are you saying I don‘t know how to do my own job?“_

„ _Of course not, Honey.“ Will pulled her against his chest. „You are brilliant, you know that.“_

„ _You are just saying that to make me feel better…“ She started crying and he soothingly stroked her hair._

„ _As much as I want you to feel good, I would never lie about that. You are my ingenious, smart and beautiful wife and you own me. I know what...“_

Suddenly Mac was reeled back to the present when she felt Will‘s strong and warm hands lift her feet into his lap and start to gently massage them, giving her a warm smile.

Okay, so _there_ was a reason why men were needed…

Mac picked up her tea from the table next to her, where her sweet husband had placed it before sitting down again, and she sighed contentedly. Lifting the mug to her lips, she returned his smile, knowing full well how irrational she was these days.

„I love you, Billy.“


End file.
